Rising Sun
by NessieThompson
Summary: Love you, Nessie. Thats all I could write on the tear stained piece of paper.
1. Should I tell him?

Rising Sun

Chapter 1. Should I tell him?

RPOV

"Renesme… I mean Nessie darling its time for dinner," my mother Bella called from down stairs. Ugh. Wouldn't she ever learn that I wanted to be Nessie not Renesme! I mean sure I love her a lot but sometimes it was just a little much. What's the point of even cooking normal… or _human_ food for me. I mean I don't even like the retched stuff, it's not that Grandma Esme isn't a good cook or anything, she cooks the greatest food that I or Jacob for that matter have ever had. And that's saying something because Jacob eats _a lot_. "Nessie, come ON. I can't eat until you get down here and I am HUNGRY," Jake yelled loudly from down stairs. Well I better get down there then or he might come up here and eat_ me_! I giggled at my own joke. "Coming Jake, don't eat the furniture," and with that I went down to the kitchen.

As I walked in I smelt the smell of stake and potatoes. Yum… What am I thinking! This food… or Jacob must be getting to me. I walked over slowly and sat down beside Jake at the kitchen table, before I had hardly sat down on the chair he pulled me into a huge bear hug… or should I say wolf hug..? and gave me a kiss on the cheek. My heart stuttered and then sped up to twice the normal speed it was supposed to go. Wow _that_ was embarrassing, being in a _normal_ house hold it wouldn't have been so bad, but being in a house full of vampires and a wolf that caused the problem it was _horrible_ at that moment. Jacob laughed under his breath and my dad, Edward, growled. I looked down on my plate blushing furiously. I was amazed that Jacob could do that to me. It was… a week ago I guess when it really dawned on me that I _liked _Jacob in a way that was different from the brotherly way I always thought of him in. We were at the beach about to go swimming together and he took off his shirt. I _of course_ had seen him with out a shirt before seeing as he was a werewolf and never got cold, but I had never thought of him like _that_!

My dad coughed breaking through my trance. I looked at him along with everyone else, he was looking at me with an annoyed expression, _sorry dad,_ I called out with my mind. He hmphed and I turned around blushing more furiously than before. Jacob squeezed my shoulder, urging me to look up at him. I looked up slowly and hesitantly. Big mistake. His deep brown eyes were now in the form of puppy dog eyes, one eye brow raised in question. I lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek, I told him that I _might_ tell him, and I stressed the might to the extream. Catching that he looked me hard in the eyes and practically begged me meantally. I pulled my hand away knowing that _if _he was listening he would catch my thoughts towards him. I shook my head, arguing with him, begging with him in my own way knowing that he would never make me do something that I didn't want to. I looked away down at my plata and started eating, I looked beside me where Jacob was sitting and my breath caught. He was so beautiful sitting there although he was stuffing his face with the meat. My dad growled again. Oops. I pried my eyes away unwillingly and looked at my food and started to eat again, translating O' Canada into latin.


	2. Love?

Rising Sun

Disclaimer- I do not own the Twilight Saga I am just placing them in situations that I make up myself.

Chapter 2- Love?

_I heard him approach me from behind. I felt his hands reach around my waist. I smelt his wonderful, warm, musky sent. I turned, my hands winding all the way up his body to clasp around his neck slowly. I reached up on my tippy toes, he bent down. I closed the space in between us in an instant, his warm lips pressed on mine, it was the most wonderful feeling, like I was missing a part of me before but never new until I found my missing piece, him. Jacob took a step backwards pulling me with him,__** CRACK**_.

I woke in a daze then I looked around the room to find the source of the noise that woke me up out of my wonderful dream. Sitting on wooden chair in the corner I saw my dad looking livid, holding what used to one arm on Esme's antique wooden chair. He was looking at me again for the second time that day, so was the rest of the family, Emmett was laughing, knowing what must have happened. I cringed back, then I realized where I was sitting, on Jake's lap. I looked up at him and he looked at me staring deep into my eyes. I had fallen asleep on the couch watching a scary movie that was still playing in the background. My heart fluttered as Jacob smiled my favorite smile, he laughed and I blushed, in the background my dad was growling and Emmett was laughing loudly, while the rest of my family, not including my uncle Jasper were also laughing. Jasper was looking pale obviously knowing what I was thinking, or rather what I was feeling. I yawned and then snuggled back down into Jake's lap again to watch the movie, aware that my dad was still watching me. "Maybe its time for bed Nessie its 12am," said Alice in her high, sweet voice. She was right, I was tired but I didn't want to leave Jacob's warm hold. My dad growled. "I'm going, I'm going," I said. And I walked up with Alice.

Alice dressed me in pink silk short shorts and white tank top, since it was summer. I let down my long, red, curly hair so it tumbled to the small of my back. I went down stairs to say good night to Jake and my family. I kissed my whole family on the cheek, when I got to Jake I got a sudden rush of courage and bent down quickly and gave him a peck on the lips. He tasted so good that it was hard to lift myself _out_ of the kiss, but some how I did it. I stood strait up and flashed him a smile then at full speed I ran up the stairs, to my bed room and lay on my bed and let out a sigh loud enough that my vampire family down stairs could hear. I heard my dad growl, and Alice break the awkward silence by laughing. Then Emmett joined in with a booming laugh lowed enough that if any one lived to close to us they would have heard him. I got up and crossed my room to look in the full length mirror that was placed on the wall. I looked at myself in it, I was _beautiful._ I had changed so much in 7 years,I grew from a beautiful baby to a gorgeous adult. I didn't see why Jake _wouldn't _want me. Not that he ever said that he didn't. I had large brown eyes, curls, and a never fading blush from my mum when she was human and my features and my bronze colored hair from me dad, I was the perfect mix. And in that state of mind, I jumped into my bed.


	3. Oops

Sunrise Chapter 3- Oops21:20

In the morning it had finally dawned on me what I had just done, _oops, _I thought blushing beet red. I had KISSED him at that thought I blushed even harder… I had well… _liked it._ I heard my dad growle down stairs. _Oops_, I thought again, I really need to learn how to control my thoughts. I got out of bed slowly and walked down the stairs slower still, worried about what I would find down there. The first person I saw was Emmett, he winked at me with a good job look.. the next person I saw was my mum and dad, they were glaring at me furiously. And then I saw him, he was perfect. He was staring down at his feet., I blushed. His brow was furrowed, that worried me. _What did you do to him?!_ I mentally asked my dad in a rude tone. "I mearly said to not get to caught up in to what you did last night," said my dad in a calm voice though I could tell he was fuming. "mearly," I heard Jake mutter quietly. I giggled, and then noticing that every one was looking at my disapprovingly I lowered my head blushing crazily. "Renesme, can I talk to you please. Outside," Jake said. I was surprised I hadn't thought he would speak, well to me. I nodded unable to speak. Had his voice done this to me, totally shut down my body and make my thoughts all fuzzy and incohenerent? No, I answered myself, not before I kissed him,. He mentioned for me to follow him, I did slowly looking at his muscles moving in all the right ways. My thoughts wondered wildly thinking of the kiss last night and what it would be like to kiss him again. Daddy growled, _ Sorry dad._ "Renesme maybe you should go and get dressed first," my dad said slowly. I looked down I was still in my PJs. "Sure, sure," I said copying Jacob's saying. I thought I heard him chuckle behind me but I wasn't sure. With that I ran at full speed upstairs to change not wanting to be away from my Jacob for to long. Wait… my Jacob? Where did that come from, I realized I suddenly felt very protective over him… in a different way then I had before. Imprinting, I thought slowly. Jake had explained it to me when I was little. I changed into beige short shorts and a bright pink tank top, and then I slipped on my gold ballet flats. I through my hair into a pony tail and ran down the stairs at lightning speed nearly running into Jake who was standing in the doorway waiting for me. "That was fast," he said in his smooth husky voice. My insides melted under his chocolate stair. I looked down at his lips… yum, oh how I wanted to kiss them… him. my dad growled again. "Going, going. Calm down," I told him in a sarcastic tone, I ran out the door grabbing Jakes hand and pulling him quickly with me feeling his smooth hand on mine and liking the sensation that our two hands made when put together. He chuckled I looked up at him, big mistake. His beautiful lips were spared over his perfect teeth in a breath-taking smile. That was enough to loose my train of thought. I unwillingly pride my mind away of my fantasy and started to slow down. "No a little bit further" Jake said. I obeyed, wanting to get as far away from my overprotective family as possible. We neared a small clearing that I recognized from when I was little. He went over to a rock and sat down, pulling me down onto his lap. It was highly comfortable. I looked down at our hands and suddenly realized why he was laughing earlier. I was showing him my thoughts through my gift not meaning to. Well since I had already embarrassed myself to the extent I pulled my hand away, not wanting him to get more enjoyment out of my fault. He pulled my hand back. "Don't, your hand feels good," he said. My heart leapt pretty much out of my chest. I got a sudden burst of courage like I had the night before. I sent him an image of us kissing. I looked up at him. He bent his head in so our lips were mere inches apart. "You sure," he asked.

"Never been more sure of anything in my whole life," I told him in a breathless voice. He leaned in closer, teasing me. I thrust myself on to him closing the space between us in a moment, my lips enclosing his. Our lips worked in unison. My tongue traced his bottom lip hesitantly, not sure what kind of reaction I would get. He let me in. My heart beat flew. He pulled away to look at me with a scared expression. I giggled. "S'okay, just excited," I said quickly before pulling his lips back to mine. His fingers traced the lower part of my back. I shifted my position so that I was straddling him, lacing my fingers in his hair. He lifted the back edge of my shirt slowly allowing me to stop him if I wanted to. I sent him a message through my power, telling him to _please _keep going. He chuckled through our embrace. He lifted my shirt and slipped his hand under. His warm hands felt amazing on my cold skin. Behind us in the forest I heard a stick break. Jacob and I broke apart quickly. Two figures stepped out of the forests trees.


	4. Flashback

**So here is chapter 4!! eep.**

Chapter 4- Flashback

Nessie P.O.V

Ugh. My parents are so annoying! I was now sitting on the couch next to my Jacob listening to the whole lecture that my parents were giving us. Lets have a recap.

~Flashback~

_Two figures stepped out of the forests trees. _I jumped off of Jacob and fixed my shirt quickly, and stood beside him. The two people walked towards us and into the small amount of sunlight left in the clearing. Oh, crap! My parents. I smiled sweetly, silently hoping that they did not just see that. But of course, they had.

"Renesme! What were you doing!" My mother screeched at me. Damn, she looked angry.

"With all due respect mum, do you really need to ask?" I answered calmly. I immediately regretted this response when I heard my dad growl. Ha-ha, oops.

"Don't speak to your mother like that, young lady!" My dad said. Jacob tried to cover a laugh with a cough but failed, "And _you, _you promised that you wouldn't kiss her again until she is ready. Filthy dog."

"I didn't force myself on her if that's what you're getting at! You know that I would never do that," Jake said as a pained look crossed his face. I felt an urge to go comfort him and yell at my father but refrained.

"Yes, but she's not old enough yet, Jacob. She's still only five," my mother replied calmly. That struck a nerve.

"I am _not _five! Do I look five? Do I act five? No, so in almost all ways I am a normal 16-year-old! And I can make my own decisions" I huffed. My dad growled and I shot him a glare but I noticed that he wasn't staring at me but Jake, "And _you_," I pointed at my dad, taking a step toward him, "stop growling at him! He would never do anything to hurt me and you know it! There is no reason to be mean!"

"He was thinking_, inappropriate_" the word was strained in my father's voice, "things."

"So? I repeat; I. Am. Sixteen. I can make decisions for myself! I think I've done well so far!" I yelled, angered.

"He had his hand up your shirt!" My father yelled back.

"Ugh. You're impossible. Do you know that?"

"Stop!" My mother yelled. I looked back at Jake, who looked embarrassed. I noticed I had inched towards my dad during our yelling match until I was standing in front of him with my finger poking his chest. "We will continue this conversation back at the house. Nessie and Jacob, you will walk back with us," my mother continued calmly.

~End Flashback~

And that's where I am now. Sitting on this stupid couch, in this stupid room, getting the stupid talk— yes, _the_ talk—and my stupid uncle laughing in the next room. Stupid, stupid, _stupid, stu—_

"Renesme, are you listening to your mother?" I blushed, and then started to pay attention again…


	5. The Talk

**So, i descided to combine the two chapters that i wanted the vote on. i will update at least 3 times a week. but i would like to know whether you all would like short chpters or long chapters!! Review!!**

**-Ness**

Chapter 5- The Talk

Jacob P.O.V

"Renesme, are you listening to your mother?" I heard Edward ask Renesme. Renesme and I were currently sitting awkwardly in the living room having _the _talk with my future in-laws.

"Not a good time to think that Jake," Edward said referring to my 'in-laws' comment. Six vampires stepped into the room. Damn. Now I had the WHOLE Cullen clan against me. Damn. Damn. Damn. I looked at Rosalie who was glowering at me like I was a dog… bad comparison.

"You filthy, flea bitten, dirty, seductive, mongrel!" She screamed at me. I flinched.

"Ow, Blondie that hurt. Hey how do you drown a blond?" No answer, "You stick a mirror at the bottom of a pool. Of course that would do nothing to _you_." I said earning myself a few growls and an elbow in the ribs from Nessie.

"_Not helping out situation!_" She hissed at me in her sweet voice. Damn. My thoughts got lost in our kiss until Eddie growled. Damn. "Jacob, what exactly were you doing?" Edward asked in an annoyed voice.

"Um. Well, it _was_ kind of obvious," I said without thinking. Eddie growled. Damn. "I mean I was merely getting something off of her mouth?" another growl, Damn.

"With your lips?" Eddie asked again.

"Jerk Dog."

"Blondie."

"Stop!" Nessie said sounding annoyed, "can you to get a hold of yourselves for _two freaken minutes!_ Listen, I am sick of _everyone_ treating me like a _child_. Guess what? I am _not! _Father, you and mum treat me like I am still _3_. Well I may not be the _age_ of 16, but around hear who _gives a crap _about _age_. I am sick and tired about always being your little girl! I am a _big girl now._ You all just have to let me go on with my life.

Daddy, I know you and mummy were sad when I went from a little girl to an adult. I also know that for every one it was too fast. But when I get a chance to be _me,_ and not that little girl you always see… I _have to take it!_

You know that I love you all very much but, I think it is time for me to be _me,_ not the baby that you will always want." Nessie finished and let out a breath. We all stood shocked for a minute and the Bella moved.

"Oh Nessie, we never knew that you felt that way. You should also know that we _love_ the _woman_ that came out of that little girl that we used to see. You should also understand that you have just grown up so fast for your father and me. I think it was like a rude awakening to see you and Jacob like that." She paused, "But you should know that I will _always_ love the woman standing in front of me, because you are my _daughter_." She finished looking at a slightly flustered Nessie.

"I love you mum."

"I love you to Nessie darling," and she wrapped her daughter into her arms.

"Ahem…" Edward coughed, "well Ness I guess it is my turn. Um, I never knew you felt like that and I would like to tell you that firstly, I am not as good at this as your mother. And secondly I totally except your relationship with Jake, with the exception," Nessie groaned but he continued. "Please do not do anything um… _serious_ until you are married and _please _don't let me see anything like _that_ ever again."

"Thanks dad," she said finally smiling while hugging him. "But I _am _aloud to kiss him around you right?" she said sheepishly.

"Yes I suppose so, why?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason," she said as she launched herself on me, kissing me full in the mouth. She pulled away hugging me, I looked around but the whole clan had left.


End file.
